User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|monobear=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} ---- ---- !!! 22:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC)|xemnas=oɹ ɯɐʎqǝ ıʇ,s ɾnsʇ ʇɥǝ qǝƃıuuıuƃ˙ EDIT: oh yeah, I almost forgot! I'll go do that right now! EDIT 2:I'm not sure how familiar you are with the FSN visual novel, but I just found out that the new FSN is going to be the Heaven's Feel route. (Which is more centered around Sakura than Rin.)}} 03:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC)|excalibur=IRC for a few?}} Personality Quiz Hi LegendAqua, it's Doug from Wikia. We had been hosting a Personality Quiz on the wiki as a part of a promotion for Kingdom Hearts: 1.5 REmix that you recently deleted. We sincerely apologize if this sort of content is not allowed on mainspace pages. Quizes like these are created and linked to across our network. Pulling in outside users to the quiz on the wiki. We have since hosted the quiz elsewhere, but please consider allowing us to re-add it here. We feel hosting it at the Keyhole increases the chances of new users/contributors enjoying your wiki! The quiz will be live until the 30th of September, until which it will be removed. Please let me know your thoughts, whatever they might be. I appreciate it, thanks! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Are videos not allowed on profiles? Is that why you deleted the III Trailer from my profile? Just curious. OldOneX (talk) 07:17, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Ohai LA, no time not talk or see or something... :D email me or something :D 08:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ._. I'm not sure if I've missed something (probably have, not too bothered) but you seem more strange than I remember, and nothing much, just decided to say hi ;P hows you and your LAness? 10:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) KeybladeZac I uh . .wh-what . . .uh-uhhh . . . um . . .okay umm Legend Aqua, I take it that was you and left that message. But if that was you, do you think you can summerize that so i got it all because i kinda lost track and left me very confused with those ultra heavy insults and posted yelling. Okay, okay, okay, i'll take it. but can we at least stop with all this? i mean clear this bad air up, look i'm sorry, i went too far with those insults from a few years ago. i know now i took that too far. i was immature and should have handled that like an adult. and the claim that i though you were insulting me, i take that back too, you were just speaking your mind and blowing off steam. Anyway like i said about what happened with that stuff back then, we didn't know you had somesort of procedure with this wiki. if we did we would have found a more " in this world" legal way of communicating, but i'm still learning how to communicate on a wikia and i'm sure Micah and NoUnversed didn't realize this either, we were novices at this. now i'll take the deal, but can you meet me on Micah's talk page to tell them our ban is over, because i've been busy with IRL stuff and i haven't been on in a while. and also i apoligize again in advance. KeybladeMasterZac (talk) 02:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) It's working again. Thank you LegendAqua. And by the way i left some messages on my page that you should read if you could. They're underneath the last post you made on my talk page. thanks again. KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 02:37, September 22, 2013 (UTC) LegendAqua, I got another message from TrainerMicah and he was wondering if only you can do it, could you delete his old accounts and could he use his current one from pokemon wiki over here instead. he said:' "'Hey Z, It's micah well do i got your message i am over there now i am looking at the User Trainer Micah account over and i have noticed a sockpuppet is on the profile page could you let legend aqua know to delete it.. Also i think i might know how legend aqua could delete the old user accounts and since you know i am no longer using them at all i've noticed this in a link & deepest thought in your messages from me back in the past you still have your user account Keyblade Master Zackery right? i think on there she should find a link to both Micah James I Hearts & Micah James i Hearted & Trainer Micah these two user pages Micah James i hearts & I hearted are the two user pages i would like if okay by her to be deleted by her.. And if she asks why just let her know i've done alot of so manny deep thoughts as of lately and everything is changing around me for example my aunt as you must know just had her birthday two days ago and i forgot to wish it to her.. And also i was woundering if you could ask insteed of me so that away she doesn't take me negative you know and do the samething she did to me back in the past thats wat i am afraid of you know.. So you know i've changed chat with you soon & or tomarrow sametime's..'". '''His speech can be a little hard to read, anyway do you think, for him, can you do the same to me and NoHeartVersed if you attempt to delete Micah's accounts? Also i still have some messages i had for you before i noticed i could post again, they're at the bottom of my talk pages. Anyway, have a good one and get back to me if you could please so i can message back. Good night. KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 01:52, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks for the info, LA. I'll tell him to do it manually. KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 02:35, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Back, ''hey la, '' ''Its me trainer micah of pokemon wikia ''i got your message thanks for the heads up on pokemon: orgins if there is anything you like me to help out on on here or there let me know i'll be happy to help out..'' Also i was looking at my profile on here and i noticed a sockpuppet on there i was woundering if you could delete that after that i good on here so you kinda know if there is anything to clean like: > Anything inapropraite > a double photo of the game on the game's > Or anything you may think of i'll be happy to land a hand on both wikia's if needed.. So you kinda know need me you know where to find me...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Again.. Hey La, It's me Trainer Micah of pokemon wikia i got your message and sorry for the misunderstanding so you kinda know... Also let me know how your review for pokemon orgins turns out i know your planning to watch it in which i take true so let me know how it turns out okay... Anyway about my previous message my mind was else where so you kinda know i can tell it in story & you could let me know on what you think on here after words okay... ''- The Story -'' Back in June or July a user who i don't even know that's not Me or Zac & Noheart came to the pokemon wikia & signed up like usual as a user... After the user signed up it starting looking at the Black & White episode's that were already aired & after the same user was was done the same user started deleting episodes from episode's - 1 to 82 - which after was was blocked & the resson was: from deleting episode so yeah.. After the deletion i was asked by Winxfan 1 a user who you may not know as of yet but i kinda do anyway she asked me to do the whole entire -episode plots- by each episode that are above so with that i have been busy doing homework on youtube for these episodes and yeah you can bet i am upset with the user for deleting them as of now i am at 29 to 80... So you kinda know i also asked her to see if i could step up as a user i mean i am mad at the same user who did that mad i tell ya i mean i think the admins of pokemon wikia or somewhat maybe a little lackish a little bit you know if i step up to beocme one of them i be on gard 24/7 in case it ever & i do mean EVER!! happen again you know.. Anyway let me know what you think? & Chat with ya soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ''& P.s if i am not online on the wikia's you may leave a message anytime you like so you kinda know & everything need me boss let me know i am off on to youtube doing work... '' Why hello there